1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which performs a video call with another display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices are widely used in various fields. Particularly, a display device that may share contents with another display device on a real time basis and perform a video call at the same time has been developed.
However, due to restriction in a display area, when a video call user interface (UI) is displayed to be large, it may prevent a user's watching contents. On the other hand, if a video call UI is displayed to be small, meaning of video call is discolored.
Accordingly, there is a use for detecting utilization of video call function and changing a video call UI flexibly while not hindering watching of contents.